The Perfect Summer, Or Not?
by shiqi98
Summary: A trip on a five star cruise with all expenses paid is a dream come true isn't it? But what happens when Lindsay shows up? And she will stop at nothing to get Jack to be hers, even if it means teaming up with Kai, the so-called vacation turns into a fight for survival.They can still make it the perfect summer...right? *COMPLETE* Sequel, You Promised, is posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Guys this is my first fanfic so I'm reeaaally nervous. Please review and tell me if you like it so I can start thinking of next chapters. Any kind of constructive criticism is wanted. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Kim POV

I walk in the dojo just in time to see Rudy slow dancing with my health teacher, Miss Applebaum. I stare at them shocked (and slightly wierded out) until the guys and Julie walk in with smiles from ear to ear.

"Kim, guess what?" Milton asks while jumping up and down. He must be on a sugar rush.

"Umm… Falafel Phil is finally serving actual food?"

"I wish but no. My dad helped to design a five star cruise ship and his boss said that he could have as many people as he wanted on board for the ship's first cruise this summer!"

"No way! Awesome! For the whole summer?"

"Yeah but since my parents already made plans for themselves, we need Rudy as a chaperone."

Rudy overhearing our extremely loud conversation, stopped slow dancing (thank goodness, finally) and started talking with a failed posh accent:

"Well, well… A five star cruise ship can't be as amazing as my Bethany." Miss Applebaum starts giggling like crazy.

Eeew disgusting… Rudy still hasn't answered though.

"RUDY!"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"Will you be our chaperone or not?"

"Duh. Miss a free opportunity to go on a five star cruise ship with my lady? Are you nuts!"

With that confirmation, we all went crazy with excitement. Milton spun Julie around, well tried. Jerry and Eddie did their "Columbian war chant." And Jack took me by surprise from behind, put his arms around my waist (which felt sooo good by the way) and spun me around.

"Eeek! Jack put me down!"

When he stopped we saw everyone snickering especially Jerry. I glanced at Jack, he was blushing like crazy.

"Hey lovebirds! We're going to Falafel's to celebrate."

"Shut up Jerry! Kim and I are NOT lovebirds."

Ok. I have to admit, when Jack said that, it felt like a punch in the stomach.

**Authors note: Soooo, how was it? I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**WOW! I posted the first chapter barely an hour ago and I already got reviews and followers! Thank you soooooo much! And a special thanks to babycakes92 for favouriting my story! I've been jumping up and down with joy driving my mother absolutely NUTS! Well anyways I got soo happy that I wrote the second chapter. :P **

**Hope you like it!**

Jack POV.

"Shorts, check. Shirts, check. Cologne, check."

"Cologne?" Jerry looks at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, so?"

"Trying to impress a certain someone?" Waggling his eyebrows like an idiot.

"Pssh. What? No." Wow, I'm a really bad liar. My voice sounded so high it was like a mouse squeaking.

Kim POV

I watch Grace as she packs MY bag.

"Grace you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do! You have to look perfect every single day!"

"But whyyy…"

Honestly, I don't see the point… But of course Grace does. I can see that she's annoyed with me. She is currently giving me the worst death glare ever known to man.

"Do you like Jack?"

"Yeeeaaaah…sooo?"

"Don't you want him to finally notice you?"

"Hmph, fine." Giving up reluctantly.

The Next Day

Jack POV

"Jack. Jackie. Wake up!"

Someone was trying to wake me up, she had the voice of an angel. I really wanted to wake up but my dream about Kim was just too nice.

"JACK!"

Owww, that hurt my ears. I give up and open my eyes to see Kim smiling. She looks incredible, she's wearing denim shorts with a cute flowy top and…BAM! She hit me.

"Come on. Move Jack, you have half an hour to get ready."

I groan, force myself out of bed and head for the bathroom when I notice something.

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

"Duh. Waking you up because I knew you were going to be late. Now go put a shirt on."

I look down to see my bare chest then look at her and smirk:

"Why Kim? Am I too hot to handle?"

"Shut up and get dressed." She says while rolling her eyes like she couldn't care less. As if. Anyone could notice her blush from a 5 kilometer radius.

Kim POV

So we finally arrive at the cruise after an excruciating 3 hour ride in between Jack and Jerry argueing about which movie is better, Zompyres or Secret Agent Moose. Anyways the ship was amazing. It looked like the Tipton from Suite Life on Deck, only bigger. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Grace and I walk onto the front desk to meet Rudy and Miss Applebaum.

"Hey everybody. I already registered us. Here are the room numbers." Rudy hands out our key and continues to explain.

"All of you are on the 4th floor and us adults are right above. Jack you are sharing rooms with Jerry, Milton with Eddie and the girls are together. Now, Bye!" He takes our health teacher's arm and drags her away.

I smile and we all head to our cabins. Our room is in between both of the guys' rooms, as we walk in I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Jack!"

**Author's note:**

**Sorry left you guys hanging. ;( I'll try to upload the next chapter in a few days at most. Review! Review! Review! It's proven to be one of the only ways to motivate me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I had tons of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it! And thank you sooo much for the followers, favourites and reviews! I'm sooo happy I could hug you guys to pieces!**

Kim POV.

Wait. What? This could not be happening. What is LINDSAY doing here?! I was prepared to have the best summer ever and Jack's stalker has to be here to ruin it!

"Hey Jack!" Lindsay says with an overly seductive voice.

"Umm… Hey Lindsay"

Wow. I didn't expect that. Jack looks almost annoyed to see her. What happened to Mr. I-think-Lindsay's-hot?

Jack POV.

My brain was still trying to register the fact that Lindsay is here, on the cruise, next to me and Jerry's room. I can't believe it, I used to like her but then she started to well…stalk me. I could see Kim glaring at Lindsay, ready to kill her. I always knew she hated her but never this much.

Lindsay POV.

Yes! I knew that Jack would be on this cruise but the fact that his room is next to mine is like fate. We are destined to be together! The only thing standing between us is Kim but that can be solved easily.

After saying hi to my soulmate, I head to my room and slip on my cutest dress for dinner. I look perfect! Ready to execute my plan.

Grace POV.

"OK, how could Lindsay even find out that we were going on this cruise? Who does she think she is, the Queen of England?!..."

I tuned out the rest of Kim's babbling. She's been walking in circles and shouting for the last half hour. After 10 more minutes I interrupt her "slight" burst of fury.

"Kim."

"…on this cruise! And next to Jack's room! Out of all places-"

"KIM, SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Gosh, finally! We have to get ready for dinner and if I were you I'd wear something nice because it's most likely that Lindsay's going to dress up to impress Jack. So now go get your girl on!"

"Go get your girl on? You hang around Jerry way too much! Fine, I'll go change."

Jack POV.

I am sooo hungry! But I don't know what to choose! It's all Asian food tonight, there's noodles, fried rice, dumplings-

"Jackie!"

I whip around to see…Lindsay. Ok, I have to stay polite because I'm a gentleman. I guess I could comment on her dress but the colour is a type of mud-green that I absolutely hate and it's really short which is to…I guess show off…whatever she has to show off.

"Hey, Jack!"

Kim suddenly appears next to me, flashing me her gorgeous smile. She looks amazing with her simple but flattering dress and…BAM!

She hit me again.

"Owww, quit doing that!" Kim rolls her eyes then gives me a teasing smile.

"Oh my gosh, Jackie! Are you okay?" Oh. Lindsay. I forgot she was here.

"Ummm… Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't really hurt." Lindsay looks at me with a really worried face then turns to face Kim.

"Kim, how could you hit my Jackie?! What is wrong with you? I know you're desperate but really, that's no reason to take it out on my boyfriend!" Wait. What? Her BOYFRIEND! Kim looks at me with her big brown eyes; they're filled with hurt and tears. No, this can't be happening. Kim thinks I'm dating Lindsay.

**Author's note:**

**Cliffy! I'll try to upload the next chapter soon but I think my teachers like to drown me in homework so no guarantees. :'( PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**30 FOLLOWERS! Thank you so so sooo much! This isn't one of my longest chapters but it's pretty dense so I hope you guys don't mind. Hope you like it!**

Kim POV.

I run. As far as I can from Jack. He's dating Lindsay. I'm sure of it. He didn't say a word to deny what Lindsay had said. He just looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes that I loved and always hoped would like me back. No, I got my hopes up just see just to see them crashing back down. Heartbroken, I reach my cabin, lock myself in the bathroom and slump to the floor and cry.

Jack POV.

I start running after Kim but Lindsay grabs my arm and holds me back. I try to shrug away but her grip is strong (she's stronger than you'd expect). She pulls me to her and before I can react, she kisses me. I freeze for a few seconds then hear Rudy clear his throat. I finally come to my senses and pull away.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"N-no, umm. I-I n-need to f-find Kim."

I walk away and head to Kim's cabin, as I enter I hear sobs coming from the bathroom. I walk slowly towards the cries and knock on the door.

"Go, away." Kim says with her voice filled with sorrow.

"It's me, Jack. Come on Kim. Please open up."

"No, and Jack why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her girlfriend?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend! Kim, I would never date her, she made it all up." I hear her get up slowly and unlock the door, she peeks out and looks at me with her eyes slightly rimmed with tears.

"Really?"

"Yes. First of all, I would never dates someone as shallow as Lindsay and I wouldn't ever date someone without telling you." I can see Kim's face light up then grow serious.

"So that means Lindsay put up that act just to get rid of me." A devilish grin creeps onto her face.

"Kim, what are you planning?" I have learnt from experience that she can be absolutely terrifying when she wants to. She looks at me straight in the eyes and says a single, simple word.

"Revenge."

**Author's note:**

**Another cliffy, sorry! Sooo, how was it? Good, soso, could have done better? PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! And I just accomplished the impossible! My mum was actually SATISFIED with the grades I got on my report card! You guys probably don't care but I just HAD to say it. Sooo relieved! I'm working on chapter 5 now so hopefully I'll get it done soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Thank you soo much for everything! You guys are the best! I got a review asking if I could make the chapters longer. I could but that would mean updating less often and running out of ideas much faster. If you guys really want me to make my chapters longer, I will but I have warned you about the down side. Well review and tell me!**

Kim POV.

One of the meanest pranks I have ever done is about to make some history. Jack is serving as bait. The whole scene will be filmed and skillfully used against Lindsay. Honestly, I would have thought she would know by not, not to mess with me. I'm carefully placing the camera in Jack's room when the bait walks in.

"Ready Kim?"

"Dude, I've been waiting for this since 4th grade." Jack grins at me.

"Go hide, I'll text her now." I laugh then hide in the bathroom and look at my laptop. I'll be able to every single move they make.

Jack POV.

I text Lindsay telling her that her kiss made me realize something amazing. Approximately 7 seconds after, Lindsay bursts into my room screaming.

"Really Jack? Do you mean it?" I walk to her slowly, put my hand on her cheek and say:

"Lindsay, when we kissed I felt something. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that I-"

"OH MY GOSH! Yes,yes,yes!" she started jumping up and down like crazy. It was pretty funny to watch her little freak session.

"-hate you." Lindsay's jaw drops so low it practically hit the floor.

"Y-you hate me?"

"Yes, yes I do. Because you hurt people just to get what you want which is terrible and you stalking me, scares me…a lot. So on the behalf of Kim and I, with the thought of those you hurt in mind, you are being watched on the internet at this very moment, live."

"How could you do this to me?"

"First answer this: how could you hurt everyone without caring about their feelings? There's a reason you have no friends. There's a reason why no one wants to give you a second chance."

"I HATE YOU! All of you are, every single one of you are just jealous that I'm richer and prettier!"

"Of course Lindsay. Why don't you say that to the camera?" My voice was dripping with so much sarcasm, it was incredible. Hearing that last statement Lindsay stomps out of the room, furiously talking to herself. She appears to be going insane. Kim steps out of the bathroom laughing.

"Ahh, Jack. Revenge is sweet." I chuckle and face her.

"I couldn't agree more."

Milton POV.

Where is everyone? I haven't seen Rudy since he handed out our keys. Eddie disappeared when he saw the food. Jerry and Grace ran off to who knows where. I see Julie walking towards me and smile. She's my little Pluto, even though no one pas much attention to her, she still counts in my solar system and shines as bright as the sun itself. Cheesy, I know, but true.

"Hey Julie. Have you seen the gang?"

"Yeah, I just saw Lindsay and Jack kissing, then Rudy interrupting them and Jack running away."

"Wait, Lindsay and Jack KISSED! Oh dear, we should probably go see Kim and tell her." I grab Julie's hand and head for the cabins. We hear laughing in Jack's room and open the door to see Jack and Kim laughing at a computer screen. Julie nudges me.

"And you were worried that they wouldn't work it out." I have to admit, I was confused, not any kind of confusion, a Jerry confusion.

"Guys, what happened?"

Kim grabs the laptop and showed me a video of Lindsay having a hissy fit. A perfect example of the consequences in annoying the extremely terrifying blonde. Before I can say anything about her prank, the captain of the ship makes an announcement.

"Welcome to the Stellar Cruise, our first stop tomorrow will be in France. More information will be given tomorrow at 10 during our breakfast buffet. Enjoy your stay on board the Stellar Cruise."

**Author's note: Next stop France! What will happen? During their trip there will be some French but I'll be mostly using more local words (since I just moved from Switzerland a few months ago.) So just review and tell me if there's something you don't get. But I will post the translations with the chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me if I should make the chapter longer or not and of course if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update sooner because a guy (idiot) thought it would be funny to steal and hide my whole story (which is written on paper). Anyways I finally got it back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kim POV.

France! Yes! I've been waiting for this since I watched Monte Carlo. Jack and I watching the lights of Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower…umm, with the rest of the gang of course. A whole six days in France being able to go anywhere in the country with all expenses paid. I start packing my bag for France. By the time I finish, I'm exhausted and crash onto my bed and fall asleep instantly.

The Next Day

Jack POV.

I'm at the sea waiting for her. The girl in the white dress and flowing golden hair grabs me by the arm and drags me into the water. The water hits my face preventing me from breathing. I splutter and snap my eyes open to see the interior of my cabin and Jerry with an empty glass of water in his hand.

"Jerry! Why did you dump a glass of FREEZING water on my head?!"

"You were sleeping and I had to wake you up."

"So shaking me awake or yelling 'Wake up!' didn't come to mind?"

"Come to what mind?"

I shake my head at his cluelessness and get up from my (now soaked) bed. I walk to the bathroom, my hair dripping water everywhere. Why couldn't Kim have woken me up? Hear her angelic voice shake me awake, open my eyes and see her…probably slap me. I think I'll settle for a regular alarm clock. I start getting ready for breakfast when I hear a shriek. I burst out of the bathroom to see Jerry on the floor hugging his knees.

"S-spider. J-jack kill it!"

I groan and facepalm. Seriously? All that for a spider? Suddenly Kim burst through the door.

"What happened? I heard a scream. Is anyone hurt?"

"Nothing happened. Jerry just got scared of a little spider."

"So I jumped out of the shower, got dressed in approximately five seconds just because Jerry was scared of a SPIDER!" Kim is pretty much shrieking at the moment. She's so cute when she's annoyed. I laugh and say:

"Chill Kim. Let's leave the big baby alone and go to breakfast."

"Sure Jack but you might want to put on a shirt on first." I look down to see that my chest was bare…again.

"Why Kimmy? Afraid that you might get jealous from other girls looking?" I smirk and she blushes. I swear this has become a daily routine.

"Pssh, no. But you know Lindsay is still here and she's only getting off the cruise when we reach Paris. So there are still chances that she would drool all over you."

Shoot, she got me. I stick out my tongue at her and grab a shirt. Seeing that she won the argument, she puts her hands on her hips and smirks with obvious pleasure. Way to rub it in. I walk to her and fling her over my shoulder while walking out of the room.

"Jack! Put me down!" She starts kicking and punching but after a while the annoyed girl gives up. Smart move.

"Jackie, please put me down."

"No, we're going for breakfast."

"You can't carry me like a sack of potatoes to a five star breakfast buffet!"

"Watch me."

Kim POV.

After an extremely embarrassing entrance into the breakfast buffet, a long announcement from the captain and a long ride in a taxi stuck next to a snoring Eddie and Jerry, we finally arrive in Paris. It's amazing. I want to go sightseeing directly but Rudy makes us check into our hotel, _L'H__ô__tel de Paris._ As we enter a rather tall women smiles and starts talking to us in French.

"Bienvenue à L'Hôtel de Paris. Comment puis-je vous aider?" We all look at her with confused looks. I finally decide to speak up after thirty seconds of awkward silence.

"Umm…Sorry we don't speak French."

"Ahh… It's okay. Welcome to the Hotel of Paris. How may I help you?" She says with a strong accent. Rudy finally steps up, acting all grown up, probably to impress Miss Applebaum.

"Yes that would be great. We have a booking under Gillespie."

"Ahh, yes. There is a slight problem though. There are not enough rooms for everyone but I can substitute for another honeymoon suite." Rudy turns to us.

"Guys… Two of you are going to have to share a suite." Instantly the whole gang yells.

"Jack and Kim!" Instantly we oppose.

"Why not Milton and Julie? They are actually dating!"

"Kim, it would just make things awkward between Milton and I. And anyways you guys are best friends, it shouldn't be such a big deal." I shoot Julie a death glare but before I can jump and strangle her, Rudy interrupts.

"Okay, it's settled. Jack and Kim, you are sharing the honeymoon suite."

Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into.

**Author's note:  
Sooo did you guys like it? I hope you did! Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**I am sooo, sooo sorry! I haven't updated in ages! There was Thanksgiving and the fact that I had writer's block. Please forgive me! To make up for it I put an extra effort for this chapter. And 77 reviews! I absolutely adore you guys! Well anyways I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack POV.

Awkward? Yes. Embarrassing? Yes. Shocked? Yes. Looking forward to it? No…Okay, maybe a little. Kim and I walk silently to our "honeymoon suite." I sneak a glance at her as she opens the door, Kim's cheeks are sooo red! It's so cute! The second I step foot into the room I'm hit with the amount of pink and red stars stuck on the walls. The bed is covered with plush heart-shaped pillows. I drop my bags next to the bed.

"Do you want to go sightseeing?" Kim looks at me seemingly snapping out of a trance.

"What? Oh…uh, sure."

"Sooo, where do you want to go?"

"Eiffel Tower. Now." I laugh at her decisive attitude.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

* * *

Kim POV.

It's breathtaking. It's amazing. I never thought this day would come. I'm at the top of the Eiffel Tower with Jack at sunset. The most romantic scene you could imagine. I glance at Jack. He smiles at me.

"How do you like it?"

"It's incredible."

"The view is not the only thing that's incredible." He says in a seductive voice.

"What do you mean?" He grabs my hand and lifts my chin, making me look directly into his eyes. My heart is beating at a hundred km/hr.

"I mean that…I am freaking AWESOME!" I roll my eyes and start laughing. Suddenly a voice calls out.

"Jackie?" I turn around a girl with long black hair, most likely Asian. She's extremely pretty. I see Jack's face lighten up suddenly. Who is she?

"Kristy?"

Great, now mystery girl has a name. I see him throw his arms around her and spin her around. Did it practically break my heart when I saw that? Yes, it hurt tremendously. I clear my throat trying to catch Jack's attention. But he's so caught up that he doesn't notice me. So is that how it works? Every single time a cute girl shows up I become completely invisible? I shake my head and leave, hurt. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I barely notice the people bustling about. By the time I reach my hotel room, I'm exhausted. I crash onto the bed, the last thing I remember before falling asleep is a tear rolling down my cheek.

* * *

Jack POV.

Kim's gone. I've looked everywhere for her. I've tried calling and texting her but there's no answer. I was so caught up in the excitement of seeing Kristy again that I didn't notice her leave. Frustrated and worried I return to our hotel room and see Kim sleeping peacefully on the bed still fully dressed. I sit next to her and stroke her golden hair.

"You scared me Kim. Please don't do that again." Her eyes flutter open and land on me.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Kim, why did you just leave?" She slowly sits up and run her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't want to interrupt your very passionate reunion."

"You had me worried sick Kim!"

"What was I supposed to do Jack! Every single time another girl shows up I become invisible! You instantly forget me-"

"Kim that's not true! I'm sorry for today. I was just so psyched that I finally got to see Kristy again. I haven't seen her in ages." My voice softens," She's my little sis."

"What do you mean?" I take a deep breath and start explaining to her.

"Remember that psychotic serial killer, Kevin?" She slowly nods, looking at me in confusion. "Well since Kristy was born she has been his little guinea pig. Instead of killing her he wants her to break down emotionally and kill herself. Kevin wants to see how much she can take and how long will she last. He killed her mum when she was five, her dad when she was eight and her entire foster family two years ago. Now she lives alone because she's afraid to hurt anyone else and she's only fourteen like us. She signed up to be an ATAC agent so she'll be able to defend herself if she has to, that's also why she started martial arts and trained with my grandfather and me. Since she's an orphan she treats all her friends like family. I'm sorry for ditching you Kim It's just that I haven't seen her since I moved to Seaford." Kim looks at me, trying to register what I had just said. I have to admit it's a lot of information in one shot.

"No, I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know and I shouldn't have yelled at you. By the way what's an ATAC agent?" I smile and reply.

"An American Teen Against Crime."

"But she seems Asian."

"She is but she lives in America so I guess it works. You would like her Kim; one thing's for sure is that she never gives up no matter what." Kim smiles at me.

"Well I'd love to meet your little sis."

**Author's note:**

**Sooo, how was it? A little sad and depressing but it all works out well. Tell me what you think! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**The story hit 90 reviews! I love you guys! You're officially the best. Hope you like this chapter; I worked at least three hours on it so you'd better like it. Anyways…ENJOY!**

* * *

Kim POV.

I wake up to see Jack sleeping buried in pillows. He looks so peaceful and calm. I grab a big pink heart-shaped pillow and whack on the head as hard as I can. His eyes snap open. He gives me a devilish grin, picks up a pillow and yells.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

We start whacking each other with pillows until Rudy bursts into the room with a HUGE basket of croissants.

"Breakfast!"

Jack and I jump off the bed and rush to Rudy. We both grab a croissant and start gulfing it sown. I am sooo hungry! I didn't eat a thing for dinner last night so I have a valid excuse for eating so quickly.

"So care to tell me where you were yesterday?" Jack glances at me and sighs.

"We went to the Eiffel Tower and saw an old friend. We came back quite late and fell asleep. Sorry I meant to call you." Rudy shakes his head.

"Well come down to the lobby in fifteen minutes. I have an announcement to make."

Rudy walks out the room and closes the door. I head to the bathroom and get ready. I comb my hair, brush my teeth and apply some lip balm. I open the door to see Jack putting on his jeans. Did I mention he was shirtless?

"Kim!" I put on my most innocent face.

"Yes?"

"I'm changing!"

"And…?"

"Do you mind!" I stifle a laugh and turn my back to him.

"Are you done?"

"Wait…Okay." I turn around and start laughing.

"Nice unicorn underwear by the way." He blushes and replies defensively.

"I-I forgot mine and had to borrow Jerry's." I shake my head.

"Unsanitary Jack. Unsanitary."

"They're clean! Anyways lets go, Rudy's waiting."

"Jack. Shirt." He looks at his chest.

"I'm sure the hot French girls won't mind." He says with a smirk. For some reason anger starts boiling up inside of me. Was I jealous? No!...okay maybe a little.

"Put. A. Shirt. On. Now." He throws his hands up defensively and grabs a shirt.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." He grabs my arm and drags me to the lobby where we see Rudy and the gang waiting for us. Rudy sees us and smiles.

"I have and important announcement to make…We have two new Wasabi Warriors!" Two new members in the dojo! Awesome! I hope they're girls. Not that I don't like the guys…I just need someone else who is mature once in a while.

"The new members are Kristy Yong and Lindsay Zimmerman." We all look at him in disbelief.

"WHAT!"

When I said I wanted more girls in the dojo, I did precise the word mature right? Having Kristy will be nice but Lindsay? No. First she almost ruins my summer and just as I finally get rid of her she barges back in as a MEMBER of the Wasabi Warriors! No, no, no, no.

* * *

Jack POV.

I'm currently stuck in-between emotions. I'm jumping up and down with joy that Kristy's joining us but I'm about to punch a wall because of Lindsay. Kim seems to be taking the news rather badly. I think she's hyperventilating.

"Hey Rudy?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Kristy lives in Bayport."

"Not anymore, she just moved to Seaford with some friends so she could work closer to someplace called ATAC." Kristy moved with some friends. I wonder who. Uh oh, Kim seems to be having a heart attack.

"Kim, are you okay?" She looks at me with her eyes filled of hatred and anger. She sometimes scares me.

"Okay? You're asking me if I'm okay?" Her shoulders drop and she shakes her head in disbelief. "She wins. I quit."

"Y-you quit?"

"I'm sick of this Jack! Every time she wants something, she gets it. I give-"I interrupt her.

"No you can't quit. We need you Kim. I need you. We'll get through this. Remember we're the Wasabi Warriors, we stick together. And I refuse to let her mess with you."

"I-I don't know Jack."

"You would have an excuse to flip her." I say hopefully. She gives me a small smile.

"Fine." Grateful that she's staying, I spin her around until she squeals. I set her down and whisper into her hair.

"I'm glad you're staying." She breaks the hug and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I am too."

* * *

Kristy POV.

I walk through the doors of _L'Hôtel de Paris_ and head for the lobby. I'm supposed to meet my new dojo here. I see Jack spin the girl from the Eiffel Tower. I've never seen him so happy. I spot my new sensei, Rudy. I smile and walk over to them.

"Hey guys. I'm Kristy." Jack runs to me and gives me a HUGE bear hug.

"J-jack I c-can't breathe. T-too tight." Jack lets me go and smiles. A Latino smirks at him.

"Dude, you're supposed to stick to one crush at a time." I break away from my big bro's suffocating hug and walk over to the Latino.

"I'm a black belt in Kung Fu, Judo, Karate and Tae Kwando. In other words, don't mess with me." He jumps from his chair and hides behind Rudy. I hear a small laugh from the Eiffel-Tower-girl.

"Hi I'm Kim. Seeing that you just scared Jerry to death, I think we're going to get along just fine."

I smile back at her. They all seem so nice. I assure myself everything will be fine. It's a risky move. I'm hoping Kevin won't find me. I don't want him killing anyone else. He's not going to win. I won't let him.

**Author's Note:**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I know you guys probably hate me for bringing Lindsay back, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't give up so easily. And well Kristy joining the dojo was kind of predictable. Well don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**EEEEEEEEEEEKK! A HUNDRED reviews! Aaaaah I love you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Keep forgetting to do this but guess what!... I still don't own anything! If I did Jack and Kim would be together by now and I wouldn't have to wait till FEBRUARY for the 3****rd**** season( I don't know if I'll make it, if I suddenly disappear you guys will know why.)**

* * *

Kim POV

I walk to Kristy's room and knock on the door. I hear the strumming of a guitar and Kristy singing. She is great!

"Hey Kristy, its Kim. Could I come in?" I hear Kristy pause and walk over to the door. She opens the door. She opens it and greets me with a smile.

"Hey! Want to come in?"

"Love to. I heard you singing you're really good."

"Thanks. So what honour do I have having Jack's oh-so-famous crush here?"

"Jack has a crush on me?"

"Duh. He constantly talks about you. I knew practically everything about you before I even met you!" I shake my head.

"No, Jack doesn't have a crush on me. Why would he? I'm way out of his league…" I started babbling, I couldn't stop. Suddenly a knife flies right in front of my face and lands in the wall. I shriek and look at Kristy in disbelief.

"What?"

"What! You just threw a knife at me!"

"Oh…Jack didn't tell you." As if on cue Jack bursts in the room.

"What happened? I heard a shriek. Is anyone hurt?" I glare at him.

"Everything's fine, your sister just randomly threw a knife at me!" He looks at Kristy then bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny! I was almost beheaded!" Since Jack has apparently lost the ability to talk Kristy explains.

"I've been throwing knives since the age of five and I've never missed so you're perfectly safe. It's like a random talent that I was born with. Sorry about that." I smile and shake it off. I must have developed a soft spot for her since I didn't threaten her in any way.

"Next time I start blabbing, just yell."

"Ha ha, sure." She then turns to face Jack who was doubling up with laughter. She grabs him into a head lock then leads him out of the room.

"Girls only, Mr Hero-complex." Jack puts his hand up in protest but she slams the door. Then she turns to me, her eyes gleaming.

"You like him don't you?" Okay, wasn't expecting that.

"Pssh…whaaat? No." Wow I really can't lie; my voice sounded like a mouse squeaking. She shakes her head.

"You're just like him. You both can't lie. And don't forget I'm an undercover agent, I'm hard to fool."

"Fine. I like him…a little." She cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, really?…"

"…a lot." She smiles widely.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear."

Kristy POV.

I'm an extremely cheesy romantic person. So when Kim finally admitted liking Jack I immediately have to find the cutest way possible to get them together. How? A song. After an hour of begging Kim she finally agreed. So now I'm helping her write a song about Jack. I start quizzing her.

"His favourite colour?"

"Green definitely."

"Birthday?"

"July 17th."

"What do you love the most about him?"

"His eyes, his smile, the way he's always there for me, his humour, his-"

"Okay, okay. You love a lot of things about him. Wow, you've got it bad."

"Do not."

"Mhmm…and tomorrow there will be flying pigs marrying unicorns." Kim rolls her eyes at me.

* * *

Kim POV.

We have just finished the song. I pull her guitar onto my lap and start strumming. Suddenly Kristy Bursts into the room and grabs me by the arm.

"Come on! Jack's waiting in the lobby." I take her guitar and walk to the lobby with her. A thought flashes through my mind and I freeze.

"Kristy, what happens if he doesn't like the song or he doesn't feel the same feel the same way about me?" She puts a hand on my shoulder and looks straight at me.

"He'll love it I promise. And there's only 1% chance that something will go wrong. Now go! I'll be in the corner watching." She turns me around and lightly pushes me in Jack's direction. Jack sees me and puts on his million-dollar smile that makes my legs feel weak.

"Hey Kim. Kristy told me you wanted to see me." I brush a strand of hair out of my face and nervously tuck it behind my ear.

"Uh, yeah. I wrote a song and I want to know your opinion."

"Cool." I sigh, sit down and start strumming Kristy's guitar. I sneak a glance at Jack and sing.

"_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the-"**_ Before I can continue I'm interrupted by a voice, Lindsay.

"Jackie!" Jack looks at me and mouths "Sorry." I bite my lip and shrug trying to hide my disappointment. Kristy walks out, obviously crestfallen.

"Who is she?" Lindsay's voice is full of disgust. Uh oh.

"My name's Kristy." Kristy gives a warm smile but the Witch simply rolls her eyes and struts out of the lobby. Well this is going to be an interesting few days especially considering the fact that they're sharing a room.

* * *

Lindsay POV.

Another girl? Are you kidding me? I joined the Whatever Warriors to get revenge on Kim and get Jack fall for me as he should have a while ago, now I have to deal with her too? I walk to my room after talking to the Karate teacher. Apparently I also have to SHARE my room with that other girl. I set my bags down, walk to the bathroom and pull out my phone. This time I'm going full force. I'm calling Zach.

Kristy POV.

After my extremely…interesting encounter with Lindsay, I walk back to my room, guitar in hand. I can't believe Kim didn't get a chance to sing her song. As soon as I open the door I hear Lindsay talking quite loudly on the phone. I press my ear to the bathroom door. Her voice is muffled but I can still make it out.

"Zach, mind dropping by in Paris tomorrow?... Great! So here's my plan…"

**Author's note:**

**So how was it? Don't forget to review! And Zach (Guest) I have a little something planned for you, don't worry. And guys, check out StayWeird the author. She is INCREDIBLE! I loved every single one of her stories! My next update will be on the 18****th**** (my birthday!) because I want to give an extra special chapter! Seeya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Yeah, yeah I know I was supposed to update in a week's time but I was sick today so I decided to do the special chapter today. Why is it so special? TENTH CHAPTER! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, followers and favourites. I wuv you guys very much! If you have any ideas for next chapters PM me. Well enjoy!**

**Ps: Zach(Guest), I included you in my story and you didn't even review. *sniff* I'm hurt**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kickin'it. No duh.**

* * *

Zach POV.

Lindsay's insane. I'm her twin so I've gotten used to it. She must be dealing with a big problem since she called me, the Plotting Master. Before I can even step foot into the hotel Lindsay pops out from behind a tree. She hisses at me.

"Keep your head down and keep walking. I can't let anyone see you." She drags me to a small café behind the hotel and tells me to sit.

"So what's up?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Jack and Kim."

"Hmm…so what's the plan?"

"L'Hôtel de Paris is hosting a dance tonight. You know what to do." I sigh and stand up.

"Fine, I'll go get ready."

* * *

Kim POV.

I can't believe this. Lindsay honestly thinks that I would fall for her stupid plan? It takes a lot more than that to bring me down.

"So she's planning to ruin us at the dance tonight by making both Jack and I jealous and hate each other for the rest of our lives?" Kristy looks at me and smirks.

"Like that's going to happen."

"We can't tell Jack though. He'll go all hero complex on us." She nods her head.

"Agreed. Let's go shopping I need a dress for tonight."

"Me too. Our last night in Paris is going to be interesting."

After at least four hours of shopping Kristy and I found the perfect dresses. As we walk back to the hotel a cute brunet stops us, he looks at me.

"Hi my name's Zach." I quickly glance at Kristy and she flashes me a knowing smile. I reply to Zach flirtatiously.

"Hey Zach, I'm Kim. So…what is a cute guy like you doing in Paris all alone?" He chuckles.

"Well I was hoping to find someone like you to bring to the annual dance at L'Hôtel de Paris." I giggle.

"Well seems that you have just found yourself a date."

"Great, see you at eight."

Kristy POV.

I silently slip away while Kim and Zach are chatting. I enter the lobby and head to talk to Jack.

"Hey Jack." He turns around and looks at me. I pout.

"Hey Kristy, what's wrong?" He says with a slight frown.

"I don't have a date for tonight." He smiles.

"Well would you want to go with your big brother?" I smile and give him a hug. As he lets me go I see Lindsay glaring at me.

"Love to!" Lindsay walks up to me when Jack leaves and drags me into our room.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hisses.

"Umm…apparently having a conversation with you." She narrows her eyes at me.

"Don't smart mouth me. I will get Jack and a pathetic little orphan is not what's going to stop me." She stomps out of the room.

Pathetic little orphan. Those words ring through my head. I can be called ugly, fat, weak and I wouldn't care less, but pathetic little orphan? I break down crying. No one knows what I've been through. I saw my own mum die in front of me; even though I was only five I remember every single detail. The sound of the bullet echoing through my ears, Mummy falling to the ground, me crying on my knees and begging her to wake up, the look on Daddy's face as he carried me away. My dad. I take in a deep ragged breath. He knew Kevin would kill him next but he never told me. Instead he told me to never give up. And I never did, not when he died in an explosion at work, not when my foster family were caught in a fire and didn't survive, not when I had to start living on my own. I recollect myself and let out a small smile letting one last tear fall down my cheek. I'm proud of myself. I'm surviving.

* * *

Jack POV.

I button up my shirt for the dance. I did want to go with Kim but then I saw another guy ask her. I have to admit I got a little jealous. Anyways Kristy asked me, it should be fun I haven't been able to talk to her much since she joined the gang. I walk to Kristy's room and knock on the door. Unfortunately Lindsay answers.

"Jackie! Come to pick me up for the dance?" Seriously? Does she ever give up?

"No, I'm here for Kristy." She rolls her eyes.

"She's a mess. She cried for at least an hour just because she's that sad." She's been crying? Kristy never cries.

"Where is she?" A voice calls out from behind Lindsay.

"I'm here. And Lindsay you say I'm sad? Look who's drooling all over Jack!" Kristy walks out her room and slams the door on Lindsay. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What did Lindsay do?" Kristy hangs her head and mumbles.

"She said I was a pathetic little orphan." I shake my head in disbelief. Lindsay is sooo dead. I put my arm around her and give her a hug.

"Don't listen to her. You're the strongest person I know." She smiles at me.

"Thanks Jack. Shall we go?"

"We shall." As we walk down the big staircase leading to the Disco\ Ballroom I see Kim. She looks incredible, her hair flows perfectly along her shoulders, she's wearing a simple pink dress but it looks amazing on her. I feel a pang of jealousy when a guy walks up to her and puts his arm around her waist. I grab Kristy by the arm and walk to Kim. I force a smile.

"Who is this Kim?"

"Oh…this is my date Zach." She points at the guy who is currently checking out another girl. This is who she chose?

Kim POV.

I turn around and see Zach checking out a girl.

"Zach?" he turns around with a cold stare.

"Kim I'm ditch-"I quickly interrupted him.

"No Zach. I am ditching you. Did you really think you could fool me? Gosh you're as dumb as your twin." He looks at me with his mouth agape.

"Y-you knew."

"Yeah…so I'm going to let you live your life and I'm going to go live mine. Bye! "I walk away leaving Zach in shock until someone stops me. Jack…he looks angry. Uh oh.

"Lindsay's twin! She was trying to hurt you and you didn't tell me!" I look at him in frustration.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to react like this! I keep telling you I can take care of myself but you never listen!" He hangs his head and stares at the floor. Great, now I feel bad for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Kim. I know you can take care of yourself. I-I just never want to take chances and then see you get hurt." I smile at his sweetness. I take a step and give him a huge hug. I know he's shocked but eventually he wraps his arms around me and hugs me back.

"Thank you Jack."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

* * *

The Next Day

Jack POV.

I wake up to see Kim snuggled into my chest. I chuckle softly; she is going to freak out when she wakes up. I glance at my watch and check the time. 10:03 AM. Shoot, we slept in. I suddenly remember that we have to check out of the hotel by 11 o'clock. I shout out in realization.

"One hour!" Kim's eyes flutter open. She notices our position and quickly scrambles away.

"Uhh…Pssh. Sorry about that. She is blushing like crazy. I've never seen her so red.

"Umm…its okay but we kind of only have an hour to get ready and packed."

"WHAT!" She jumps from the bed and frantically starts to pack. Oh dear, you never want to deal with Kimberly Crawford when she is stressed.

**Author's note:**

**Well anyways I hope you liked the chapter! You guys probably hate me for not getting Jack and Kim together but I don't want this to be the kind of stories where they get together, then break up, then get back together again. I just realized Kristy talked a lot in this chapter, I know not a lot of people like OCs so tell me what you think about her. And check out two authors for me, shen721 and TeddyBear98. Both of them are incredible! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

**It's my BIRTHDAY! O.o Could you guys do me a HUGE favour? Could you go and read TeddyBear98's story, We Are Family and review? Please, I'm begging you guys! We have gotten into a shout out war and I am determined to win! If you liked her story would you give her a shout out for me? I know it's a lot to ask for but please? As a birthday prezzie? Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

That Night

Kristy POV.

My eyes snap open and I see the walls of my hotel room slightly lightened by the moonlight and Lindsay sleeping. I check the time, 01:50 AM. I notice my watch vibrating and blinking like crazy. ATAC's calling me for a mission. I jump out of bed careful not to disturb Lindsay and get changed. I grab my knives (yeah, I know old-fashioned but I work better with knives than guns) I slide them into the little hidden pockets of my top. I write a short note for the gang telling them not to worry and leave it on the dresser. I open the window with caution and start climbing out. Why don't I use the door like normal people? Security cameras. I plant a little hook on the window sill and slip down the side of the hotel unnoticed.

* * *

In the (late) morning

Jack POV.

I'm dragging all our bags to the lobby because apparently Kim is too stressed to carry her own two bags.

"Move it Jack! We are twenty minutes late!" I simply grunt in reply. As we arrive at the lobby we both realize that the gang isn't there! I glance at Kim and see her freaking out. I quickly call Rudy before she explodes. Luckily he answers.

"Hello?" Rudy says groggily.

"Where are you Rudy? We were supposed to leave the hotel NOW!"

"What! Oh dear, wake everyone up! Wait, what time is it? Aah! Its 11:30 AM! We missed the cruise! Go get everyone up while I buy train tickets to Rome. We'll catch up the cruise in Italy."

"Okay Kim and I will go get everyone. Bye." I hang up and grab Kim by the arm. She looks at me in shock.

"What's happening?"

"We have to wake everyone up and by the way, we missed the cruise so we are taking the train to Rome."

"Oh. Okay, lets split up I'll go wake up Grace, Julie and Kristy."

"And Lindsay." She gives me an annoyed look. She throws her head back like a little girl and whines.

"Fine! Go wake up the guys." As the walks away I can't help but think about how cute she is. I walk to Jerry's room and open the door. Since the last time he woke me up was with icy cold water, I decide to so a little revenge. I crouch next to a snoring Jerry and start singing softly.

"_Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout-"_

"SPIDER!" Jerry had sprung from his bed and was silently hugging a pillow while rocking back and forth. I started laughing my head off it was so funny.

"Ha ha Jerry-ha ha- go get-ha ha ha- ready, we're leaving-ha ha-soon. Ha ha ha! I can't breathe!" I was clutching my stomach I was laughing so hard, I run out of the room before I go insane with laughter. Next is Eddie, if he thinks I forgot the slime prank from Christmas, he is sadly mistaken…

* * *

Kim POV.

Grace is up. Julie is up. Now Kristy…and Lindsay. I walk to their room and open the door. I am welcomed warmly by Lindsay. Nah, not really.

"Kim, what the heck are you doing in my room?"

"I was asked to wake you guys up." I look around the room. "Where's Kristy?"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"Yeah, she left a note saying that she loved Jack and since it would never work out she decided to leave."

"You're lying Lindsay."

"Don't believe me? Fine. Here's the note." She passes me a piece of scrap paper hastily written on.

_Dear Jack,_

_I love you. More than a friend. I'm leaving because I know you don't love me back and love another girl. I left my things so you wouldn't be able to track me._

_Love Kristy._

What? This note makes no sense. Kristy wouldn't do something like this. Or would she? No, I can't start doubting her. I run out of the room and search for Jack. First I check Jerry's room. Jerry is rocking back and forth hugging a pillow. I go to Eddie's room. I see Eddie with a huge sharpie moustache and pirate eye-patch. Shoot, I must have just missed him. I run to Milton's room, before I can open the door Jack bursts out with two empty bottles of whipped cream. He knocks into me and I stumble backwards. He quickly grabs my hand to prevent me from falling. Jack looks at me in the eyes and leans in slightly but then gets distracted.

"Kim, what's that in your hand?" Stupid note.

"It's a note from Kristy she ran away." His eyes go wide and quickly reads the note intently. He looks at me, his face serious.

"She didn't write this. It's a forgery." I look at him in confusion. How can he be so sure?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. First of all, that's not her hand-writing. The thought of her liking me is ridiculous, she loves a guy named Joe and she has a signature smiley face at the end of all her letters, emails, texts and so on."

"Then where is she Jack?"

"I don't know but I'm getting worried." I tug his arm.

"Let's go and look in her room."

Jack POV. 

I'm about to freak out. Where is she? I tried calling her but there was no answer, I called the police but they only spoke French so it was useless. I look around her room, there has to some sort of clue! Her luggage. I run over to her bag and fling it open. Gone. Her knives are gone. She only takes all her knives when there's a problem. I slump to the floor and bury my head into my hands. Does Kevin have her? No he can't, no one has seen him since the death of Kristy's foster parents. Did he finally decide to just kill her? A hand lands gently on my shoulder, cutting my train of thoughts.

"Jack, I found something." I look up and see Kim holding a smallish hook. It looked familiar. Where had I seen that from?

"Where did you find it?"

"It was planted in the window sill." I jump up.

"I know what it is! It's a hook that you attach to a wall and it lets you slide down a building easily with just a thin rope." Kim's eyebrows furrow in thought then her face lights up.

"Maybe she went on a mission! Isn't she an undercover agent?"

"That's the thing Kim. If she did go on a mission she would have texted me or told me but all there is is a fake note!" She wraps her arms around me and gives me a hug.

"I'm sure she's fine Jack." I bury my face in her apple-scented hair.

"I hope so." Suddenly the door bangs open.

"What are you doing in my room!" Lindsay demands. We break apart and Kim walks up to her.

"We actually care that Kristy is gone! You on the other hand have been what? Shopping!"

"You didn't look through my stuff did you?" her eyes quickly flicker to her pillow. Her pillow? I jump into their conversation.

"No, but maybe we should." With that said I run to her bed and yank the pillow. Underneath is a small hand-printed letter from Kristy. I grab it and hold it in front of her face.

"You wrote that forgery! Why the heck would you do that Lindsay?'

"She was preventing us from being the perfect couple Jack. We could be the hottest and most popular couple back in Seaford!" I shake my head.

"Get out of here Lindsay."

"What?"

"You heard me, get out of here and don't come back to the Wasabi Warriors. You hurt my friends, you don't know a word of the wasabi code and you still managed to break it. I'm kicking you out of the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo."

"Y-you can't so that! You're…umm; you're not the judo teacher."

"First of all, it's karate and secondly, I'm sure Rudy will agree with my decision. Now get out!" She grabs her bags and stomps out furiously. I finally look down at the note.

_Hey guys,_

_ATAC called me and I have to leave immediately. Do you mind taking my bag? It will be a little hard to slide out of the window with it. I'll meet you all in Rome at our hotel._

_Lots of Wuv, Kristy ;)_

A mission, the last time she left alone, she ended up in the hospital. I can't help being worried that it'll happen again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**A lot of brotherly affection I know. Okay I need your advice, should I keep Kristy or not? If I do I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story about Kevin coming to get the Wasabi Warriors. Is it a good idea or should I just forget about it? Don't forget to review and check out TeddyBear98!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! We have over a hundred followers! Love ya all! Okay so, TeddyBear98 and I are having a shout-out war and to decide who is the winner we are have a poll on our profiles, so please go and vote! Check out the author's notes and profiles and decide the winner! I know it must get annoying that I beg you all to check out TeddyBear98's stories constantly but she's a great author and she's really nice to talk to so I think that she should deserve some credit. Also Kristy is staying! And there will be a sequel; sorry for those who wanted me to get rid of Kristy you'll have to deal with it. I might mention her a little less though. Anyways…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything which includes flying pigicorns (TeddyBear98 does unfortunately; it was my original idea though!)**

* * *

Jerry POV.

"Let's move it!" Rudy barks at us dragging his five bags towards the train station.

"The bus hasn't arrived yet though." I answer back dragging my own bag.

"It's a train Jerry!" Train, bus same thing. Both of them get you from one place to the other so whatever. I glance back at Grace who's struggling with her three bags and with my free hand grab one of hers. She looks up at me.

"Thanks Martinez."

"Jack doesn't have to be the only Prince Charming in the dojo." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah I think that Milton's catching on." Ouch, not swag. Not swag at all.

Kim POV.

So we actually made it on the train to Rome although we were forcefully shoved into our seats by Rudy and Ms Applebaum (I never knew she was so strong). Fortunately I was elegantly pushed into Jack's lap. I wish, more like an angry hippopotamus had seen a ghost and was running for his life knocking over everything in his way, propelling me onto Jack. I swear I have the worst luck sometimes. I look up at Jack and see his cheeks slightly tinted red.

"Pssh, umm…sorry about that." Jack gives me a small smile.

"No prob." I can feel my cheeks starting to heat up little. "Awww, is wittle Kimmy blushing?"

"Am not!"

"Mhmm, and tomorrow there will be flying pigs marrying unicorns." I look at him in wonder.

"Why yes! How did you know? And they will have children named flying pigicorns!" He chuckles softly.

"And that's why I love you."

"Oh so now you love me?" I say with a teasing smile.

"No, no! I meant as a friend you know. Best friends. Pssh, yeah." He stutters. Ha ha I love making him feel so nervous. Out of the blue Jerry shouts out.

"Kim is sitting on Jack's lap! WHOOO!" I scramble off of Jack and lunge for Jerry.

"That's it!" Unfortunately Jack manages to grab my waist and hold me back, preventing me from ripping Jerry apart. "Let me go Jack!"

"No, sit." He pulls me into the seat next to him and puts his arm over me so I won't escape. He knows me too well. I glare at him and pull out a bag of Hershey Kisses.

"Fine then, no kisses for you." Jack seems confused at first then sees the chocolate.

"No I want a kiss! Please! I'll be a good boy!" He must have said it rather loudly since the whole gang started staring at us.

"Then I guess I'll have to give you one." I lean in so my nose is practically touching his and I shove the chocolate in his mouth. We back away and burst out laughing.

"I like your kisses."

"Thought so." I said with a cocky grin. We both turn back and look at our dazed comrades. All of them had their mouths hanging wide open. It was absolutely hilarious.

Jack POV.

Gosh you should have seen their faces. It was epic! I have to admit I actually thought for a second that she was actually going to kiss me and I might have been a little happy about it? Anyways Kim and I decide to listen to music for a while and we start singing along to 2012 by Jay Sean. She has the voice of an angel, we both can't rap though so Jerry and Eddie took over Nikki Minaj's part. It was fun; we got the whole gang to sing at the top of our lungs so the other passengers on the train would think of us as insane Americans some of the teens joined in. The train looked like a freaking musical. But we couldn't have cared less; it was great to see the smiles on everyone's face. When we arrive in Rome we hop of the train bursting out with laughter.

"That was so much fun!" Kim looks at me with her eyes filled with joy, I love seeing her like this.

"Did you see that old man trying to breakdance? That was hilarious!" We all start talking at the same time until we hear a voice ring out in the crowd.

"Hey guys!" We all turn around and see Kristy. I drop my bags and run towards her.

"You're okay"

"Of course I am. All I did was fight a criminal on the edge of the Eiffel Tower and lock him in jail for life. You know same old same old." I hear a giggle as Kim joins us.

"Kristy, you should have seen Jack yell at Lindsay. It was incredible, didn't know it was in him." Kristy smiles and replies.

"Well with Jack you never know."

Kristy POV.

I lied to Jack, something that I've never done before. My mission wasn't just a simple fight on the Eiffel Tower; it was much more than that and I hadn't caught him yet. There was a fight and I bruised my ribs badly they are hurting like hell. This mission is far from being over, it just got started.

**Author's note:**

**Yeah I know that was extremely short, but I was running out of ideas. Guess who Kristy was fighting? And no it was not Kevin. I promise not to bring him up until the sequel. Well review and tell me what you thought (not one of my best chapters, I already know that) and don't forget to go on my profile and vote for the winner of this shout-out war! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

**Guess who? …ME! Haha, I love you guys! We reached over 50 favourites! Would you guys PLEASE go on my profile and vote for the winner of the shout-out war between TeddyBear98 (the awesome, talented, freaking hilarious writer) and me (the complete weirdo with failed humour.) Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Kristy POV.

Blood everywhere. I crumble down to my knees. I lost. I lift my head up to see him laughing at me.

"I bet you didn't expect me to be stronger did you?"

"You're a jerk." He tilts his head and smirks.

"That's the best comeback you've got? How did you manage to survive this long? It doesn't matter anyways, I'll kill you now."

"I couldn't care less." He glares at me.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to kill them instead." Jack. Kim. Joe. No, not again.

"No! Let them live. I'll do anything!"

"Too late Kristy. _Kristy._** Kristy!" **My eyes flash open and I see Jack and Kim leaning over me. It was all a dream. Just a dream.

"Kristy, are you okay?" Kim says worriedly. I plaster a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I try to sit up but end up wincing at my rib injury and flopping back down on my bed in the Italian hotel. We had checked in yesterday right after the gang arrived and Kim and I now share a room. Jack looks at me straight in the eyes.

"You're hurt. You lied to me Kristy! You said the mission was nothing big." I can see the hurt in his eyes; I had never lied to him before.

"I'm sorry Jack! I couldn't risk it, I haven't caught him yet."

"If you're in trouble you know you can ask me for help! Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! I didn't tell you Jack because it would put you in danger."

"Who is it?" I hesitate. What will happen if I tell him? Jack will probably freak out; if I don't tell Jack, he'll freak out too. I'm in a complicated situation. Oh well, I lose either way.

"It's Kai."

Jack POV.

Kai. I haven't seen him in ages. The last time I saw him he was running away from the cops because of theft after the fight in China. I look at the state Kristy's in, she's wincing and clutching onto her ribs. How did she hide her pain all throughout the day yesterday? I have no idea.

"Kristy, let's get you to the hospital."

"No! I'm fine." Her eyes were filled with fear. The only thing she's afraid of is a building filled with people that could prevent her from being hurt and helps her to heal. Ironic isn't it, but she's afraid of it because of the people that were hurt in the hospital. Not of the vaccinations or surgeries but the fact that people were suffering and that she couldn't do a thing about it. Without a word Kim and I carry her to the hospital which was only a five minute walk from our hotel. We sign her in and proceed to the waiting room.

"What should we do Jack?" Kim asks breaking the silence.

"I don't know, looking at the condition that Kristy's in it looks like Kai has gotten a whole lot better. And I'm pretty sure that his main target is me." A voice rings out behind me.

"Why yes it is Jack. How did you manage to figure that out?" I whip around and see Kai. Seriously? Out of all places he chooses to show up in a hospital.

"What do you want Kai?"

"I want you to suffer. I want you to go through everything I have been through-"

"What's the worst that you been through? Walk to the post office with your father and his flip flops?"

"SHUT UP! I swear I'll kill you if I have to." I scoff at him.

"In a hospital? That's low, even for you." He glares at me then smiles.

"Maybe I won't have to kill you; I'll just take Blondie here away from you." He eyes Kim almost hungrily. When I heard that comment I almost pounced on him and ripped his head off.

"Don't you dare touch her. If you lay a single finger on her I'll kill you, blood related or not."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she? Too bad you won't see her for much longer." He smirks. Kim grabs my arm tightly. I can see that she's scared. I'm terrified myself.

"Get out of here Kai. Before I call the police."

"Fine then, but don't worry you'll see me again soon. Seeya Kimmy." With that he jumps out of the window and disappears. I hold Kim close to me as she shudders. I bury my face into her hair and whisper.

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

**Author's note:**

**Gosh my story has changed. It started out so innocent and fluffy, now I'm starting to think about changing the rating. :P Should I? So anyways check out TeddyBear98's story and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

**EEEEKKK! We are nearly at 200 reviews! Do you think we can make it? I hope so! I know I haven't updated in ages but I had five huge assignments due for this week. Anyways I have EXTREMELY important things to tell you guys.**

**1. the rating has changed to T just to be safe. The story won't get much more violent than it is now so no worries! **** Someone asked me to change the story to an M rated story but sorry I can't. Too much for my "innocent" little mind. :P**

**2.I created a community called Kick Shots. Check it out!**

**3.I wrote a one-shot called If I Die Young. Hope you read it!**

**4. Check out TeddyBear98! She helped me with this chappie so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Kim POV.

Jack and I decided to go to the small local carnival to get our mind off of things. The whole visit from Kai and Kristy in the hospital was a bit overwhelming. I glance at Jack walking quietly next to me. I take his hand and give it a little squeeze. He looks at me with his lovely chocolate brown orbs.

"Let's go have some fun." I give him a small smile.

"Sure." He pulls me towards a small shooting booth and points to a Baby Po soft toy from the Kung Fu Panda.

"You want it? I can win it for you with my extreme awesomeness." He strikes a pose and I can't help laughing at his cockiness. I run up to the booth and give the man a few euros. He mutters something in Italian that I can't quite catch and hands us both a rifle.

"Bet I can beat you to it Jack." He smirks at me and takes a rifle, aims and shoots the first target right in the middle.

"Bull's eye!" he shouts out. "Beat that Crawford."

"Oh you're on Brewer!" I load the rifle and aim. As I press on the trigger Jack yells in my ear causing me to flinch and miss. "Jack you made me mess up!" He throws his head back and laughs as I pout. He looks at me with his little puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Kimmy. Will you please forgive me." I let out a dramatic sigh.

"No." His eyes go wide with a mocking shock. "Fine, only if you win me Baby Po though." He smiles and aims for the second target. Bull's eye. He reloads and shoots. Bull's eye again. The owner of the booth hands us the little panda bear. Jack takes it happily and gives it to me.

"There you go Princess Kimmy." He winks at me and I feel my cheeks heating up, I attempt to cover my blush with my hair but Jack notices and smirks. "Told you I had extreme awesomeness." I roll my eyes and walk away. I notice a huge roller coaster. Awesome! I grab Jack's hand and pull him towards the line.

"Jack we have to go on this ride!" He plants his feet to the ground and refuses to budge. He looks at me with a worried face.

"Are you sure Kimmy? That looks pretty scary." I roll my eyes. Seriously? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I have to be afraid of everything. I tug the sleeve of his shirt.

"Come on Jack. Let's go!" I stop pause and put my hands on my hips. "Unless of course the Oh-so-tough-Jack-Brewer is too scared." As I expected Jack takes my hand and runs to the line with his head held high. I swear he'll do anything to prove his over inflated ego. As we wait in line I fell like someone is following us like a shadow. I brush it off thinking that I was just being paranoid. Maybe I should have paid more attention.

* * *

Jack POV.

After a day at the carnival Kim and I head to the hospital to check on Kristy. We enter her room to see Rudy and the gang sitting around the bed and Kristy furiously typing on her laptop.

"What's up?" Without even looking up Kristy replies me.

"ATAC just discovered that Kai has contacted the strongest martial arts gang. I just have to locate them to see if it's anything serious." Her laptop rings and she looks closely at the screen. She looks at me with her eyes wide with terror. "Jack they are on their way here."

I curse under my breath. This is bad. I quickly ask Rudy and Ms Applebaum to sign Kristy out of the hospital. Since Kristy isn't fully healed I carry her bridal style out of the hospital. I tell everyone to go and pack their stuff. Careful not to hurt Kristy I bring her to her hotel room and start throwing her stuff in her luggage. We both know that the whole gang must get back on the cruise ship as fast as possible. Kai and the strongest martial arts group in the world getting together isn't exactly good news, though Kim and I are pretty good fighters we are no match against them especially that Kristy is injured. I walk to my room to pack my own things and leave Kristy with Kim. As I zip my bag up Kim bursts into my room.

"Jack we have to go now. Apparently they are searching for us in hospital." Already? I quickly grab my bag in one hand and take Kim's hand in the other. We run down the stairs and head to the lobby where everyone is waiting with their bags fully packed. I motion to them that we have to go. We all run to taxi stops. Rudy and Ms Applebaum get into a taxi. Grace, Jerry, Julie and Milton get into another. Kim, Kristy and I climb quickly into the last cab. Kristy pulls out a small tracking device.

"They're near. If we can get on the cruise and convince the captain to leave immediately we can escape them. They can't board a moving ship."

"Do you think the captain will agree?" Kristy's eyebrows furrow in thought.

"It's only a couple of hours early; it shouldn't be a big deal. In the worst case bribery always works." We ride the rest of the time in the taxi in silence. Not an awkward silence, it wasn't comfortable either. It was a nervous silence, we were all unsure of the situation we were in. Finally the cab pulls to a stop. We jump out and grab our luggage. I look around trying to spot the rest of the gang. Kim pulls out her phone and checks her messages.

"The gang is already on board, let's go." We climb on board and Kristy immediately rushes to talk to the captain. I try to tell her that she shouldn't be moving around so much but she never listens to me in situations like this. A few minutes later the captain makes an announcement.

"Dear passengers, we are going to leave early today because a storm is about to blow. For your safety we will leave now to avoid it. Sorry for the inconvenience." A storm? Seriously? Out of all excuses he chooses a storm. It's awfully sunny and hot outside; I wonder how many people will fall for that lie. I see Kristy struggle her way towards us. She grabs my arm and squeezes it gently.

"The ship is leaving any second. There is no way Kai can get to us." I finally fell safer but a voice behind me tells me that I shouldn't.

"What if I'm already on the ship?" Kai. He's here.

**Author's note:**

**Haha left you guys hanging! So how was it? Crappy, so-so or acceptable? Check out my one-shot and tell me if you like it! See that review button? Mind pressing it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! But I was EXTREMELY sick and I could barely do anything. Anyways guys we hit 200 reviews! Thank you all for reviewing! But guys when you review please be nice to others. I couldn't care less if there's someone hating my story but I am pissed. Someone hated on TeddyBear98's story. Seriously guys if you don't like a story there's no need to go hating on people, give them advice on how to improve. Second reason that I'm pissed is that the person that went on hating posed themselves as me! If you're going to hate take your own blame! Well anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Kim POV.

He managed to get one the ship. How? Kai was looking for us in the hospital…right? I stare at his cold brown eyes. His eyes were nothing like Jacks' who were full of warmth and happiness. I have to admit I was absolutely terrified. Yes, I, Kimberly Crawford, am afraid. Excuse me but who wouldn't be? Kai is absolutely insane. I feel Jack take my hand and squeeze it. Feeling a little more confident I decide to speak up.

"What do you want Kai?" He looks at me and smirks as if the answer is obvious. He takes some of my hair in his hand and starts playing with it. I cringe at his touch. Kristy must have noticed it because she slowly takes a step towards him and slaps his hand away from me. Furious Kai attempts to lunge at Kristy and probably rip her to pieces. As he throws a punch Jack quickly catches it. Jack's face grows serious.

"You probably shouldn't have done that in front of all these witnesses." He says as he gestures the crowd on the ship who were all staring at us anticipating a fight. Kai looks at us all then walks away slowly. He pauses and glances over his shoulder.

"This isn't the end…far from it."

Yeah, it's official. Kai is an insane individual. With one glance at the gang I can see that they are obviously stricken. Out of all the happenings there is still one detail that bothers me. How in the world did he manage to get on this cruise? Last minute bookings on a five star cruise are tremendously expensive and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to afford it on his own. But then how is it possible? Instead of him working solo maybe he's working FOR someone. It would explain a lot more. I look at my surroundings, checking if there is anyone eavesdropping. Coast is clear. I take my time to elucidate my theory. As I finish I can see Kristy nodding at my concept. After a while of deciding what to do we all retire to our cabins. Kristy and I now share a room because of the lack of beds in my previous cabin. We walk up silently to our room. We put down our luggage and head out to the main dock for a walk.

"So did you and Jack have fun at the carnival?" She nudges me with her elbow and winks.

"Maybe?" She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You WUV him!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" I throw my head back like a little girl.

"Fine! I absolutely 'wuv' him as you say." She starts jumping up and down forgetting about her injury. She clutches her ribs in pain but continues to laugh. Weirdo.

Jack POV.

Why the heck is life so complicated! Yeah, I know that life is about overcoming obstacles and blah, blah, blah. I don't need the whole lecture. I flop down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Why did Kai have to come back? Add to think that I thought this was going to be a perfect summer…I was wrong the all the way. For some reason my mind keeps drifting off to Kim. How hasn't she noticed that I like her? Maybe she did but wanted to see me in the torture of being friend-zoned. The friend-zone is pretty much a trap, if you fall into it no one's going to help you out. You have to figure it out yourself. Suddenly Jerry bursts into the room snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Do not, and I repeat, do not go into Eddie's room!" He rushes through his words while hyperventilating.

"What happened?"

"A skunk got stuck under his bed and got annoyed when we tried to poke him out." I shake my head in disbelief and chuckle.

"First of all how did a skunk end up on the ship? Secondly why in the world would you poke its butt?" Jerry starts stammering trying to find an explanation.

"I might have brought a skunk from home and wanted to see if it was true that his farts were silent but deadly. " I cock an eyebrow at him. "What? I needed an animal for my swag innovation." Just to wrap it up Jerry's innovation is a blow-up farting ninja… Before I can reply at his stupidity a bloodcurdling scream echoes throughout the ship. A voice that I know just too well. Kim.

I rush out of my cabin and run towards the screams. I end up on the main dock where I see Kristy fighting two extremely bulked up men and Kim trying to struggle out of Kai's strong grip. When Kai notices my presence he orders another group of men to attack me. I swiftly dodge their attacks and run towards Kim. I try to get rid of Kai but he uses Kim as a shield knowing very well that I wouldn't be able to hurt her in any way. Kim sees my dilemma and pulls her legs up to give me the ability to hit him…somewhere. Kai lets go of Kim and falls into a lump on the floor. He looks at me menacingly with his blood shot eyes. He's drunk.

"I'll be back until I complete my task. I swear I won't stop." Complete his task? Now it's official, Kai's working for someone. But who?

**Author's note:**

**Cliffy! Haha! So check out TeddyBear98's story and vote on my poll! Would you mind pressing that review button? :P **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys I'm BACK! Thank you so much for reviewing! It means the world to me when I see your wonderful comments! Well without any further ado…the next chapter!**

**Zach(Guest): Thank you so much for reviewing! You honestly made my day! And I find it great that you're not afraid to say that you're a guy, I don't think that you should be ashamed at all! I do have a one-shot called **_**If I Die Young**_** if you want to check that out. Well thanks again!**

* * *

Kristy POV.

"This doesn't make any sense."

I look up at Jack who is currently pacing around Kim and I's cabin. He frustratingly runs his fingers through his hair. What Jack says is true though, this case makes absolutely no sense and I've solved several missions before. For the moment we, the gang (well mostly Jack, Kim and I) have figured out that Kai works for someone. It's the only logical explanation that he was able to afford a last minute booking on the cruise and actually be able to contact the strongest martial arts group known to history, The Shao Lin Warriors. This group is mostly known for their expertise in martial arts and their peaceful connection with the world but a small part of the warriors use the arts for committing crimes.

Anyways we've been trying to figure out who Kai is working for. An obvious suggestion would be that the person hates Jack. But apart from the Black Dragons (who are too big of idiots to do anything) and Kai there aren't a lot of possibilities. Well maybe Ricky Weaver but the doll-haired celebrity is currently on a tour with his new girlfriend, Donna Tobin; on top of that Jack is the one who introduced Donna to Ricky so their feud is pretty much over. Sleazebag with another sleazebag…ironic isn't it? I watch Kim as she stands from her bed and walks over to Jack. She gives him a hug and tells him to sit down. He reluctantly agrees and slumps onto her bed, his hands behind his head. I smile at the sight. They look so perfect together. Why won't they just get together already? Well Kim tried but Lindsay had interrupted the song. Lindsay. Oh gosh, the answer has been in front of us all along.

"It's Lindsay." Jack and Kim look at me startled. It was quite farfetched I admit but it was the only solution that made sense. "Lindsay is filthy rich, so rich that she can't find enough things to waste her allowance on. She absolutely HATES Jack but not to the point that she'd hurt him. Have you guys noticed that Kai has only attacked Kim and me? I think Lindsay wants to hurt you, Jack, but maybe not physically." I see Kim's eyes go wide in realization. She walks to the wall and starts banging her head against it. I've noticed that she doesn't take bad news very well. I look at Jack in despair. He shrugs his shoulders and walks over to Kim.

Jack POV.

"Shhh, stop. We'll get through this." I whisper to Kim. I wrap her in my arms and bury my face in her hair. She smells like strawberries. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Why won't she stop, Jack? Can't she just leave us alone?"

"I'm sorry for being so amazingly awesome and attractive."' I wink at her just to try to lift up the mood. She rolls her eyes and laughs and apparently can't stop laughing. Soon she ends up on the floor doubling up with laughter. I can't figure out if I'm supposed to feel insulted or flattered…

I get up from the floor and leave their room, it was getting late anyways. As soon as I close the door I'm greeted with an extremely pleasant sight: A drunken Kai about to kill me. He puts his hand on my neck and pushes me against the wall. I claw at his fingers, desperately trying to get away from his choke hold. I quickly look at my possibilities, and of course find a way out of his hold. Let's just say that I don't know if he'll be able to ever have children. He stumbles back and rolls to the ground in pain. I know it is a felony against the bro-code but the guy was about to kill me! Give me some slack. Anyways after his initial shock of pain, he gets up and throws a punch. I catch his fist and say to his annoying lug-nut face.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." His face scrunches up in rage.

"Shut up punk! I'll kill you. I don't care what my boss says. I'll freaking kill you!" he breathes his alcohol filled breath onto me. Absolutely disgusting.

"Your boss eh? Isn't that a bit formal for a girl like Lindsay?" I spit back tauntingly. He freezes in the shock of his partner being exposed. Naturally I take advantage of his reaction and do a spinning back kick as he stumbles back I lower my right foot and sweep Kai off his feet. That sounds so wrong coming from a guy. I grab him from the collar of his shirt. "Get out of here Kai. Don't let me beat your sorry ass again." I push him away and he scrambles off glaring at me. I got lucky that time. He was drunk and apparently his brain wasn't functioning properly so he easily lost his focus. Anyone would be able to see that he wasn't thinking properly. If he wasn't drunk I'd be dead by now. I hear a door open behind me, I whip around to see Kim rubbing her eyes; the fight between Kai and I must have woken her up. She looks at me with her big brown eyes filled with concern.

"Jack, what happened?" I run my fingers through my hair trying to decide if I should tell her or not. I guess she probably noticed the mental debate I was having because she crosses her arms and looks at me sternly. "Tell. Me. Now."

After a few minutes of glaring, slapping, threatening, and begging, I give in and tell her about the whole fight. As I talk I can see her concern grow as she hugs her knees tightly. I pull her close to me and wrap her in a hug. We sit on the floor for a few moments in silence. I rub her back somewhat reassuringly as she traces circles on my lap. Catching me off guard she lifts her head and looks steadily at me.

"What is going to happen Jack?"

'I don't know Kim. But I'll do everything to keep you safe, I promise." She lets out a small smile but I can still see her worry.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about you. Kai isn't just messing around; this is serious business that he's working with. And I have a feeling that he won't rest until he's satisfied."

**Author's note:**

**So how was it? I'm trying to change my writing a little so that it's a more descriptive. Is it okay? Don't forget to review! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

**I know. I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in almost a week! I'm so sorry but I was on vacation so I couldn't use my computer. And I absolutely love you guys. I love the sweet reviews and comments you leave me. You make my day. Thank you. Sooooo… for being so amazing I give you chapter 17!**

* * *

Lindsay POV.

"You did what?" Yes, I am currently yelling at Kai over the phone. Why? Because he nearly KILLED Jack! My plan is too force him to be my boyfriend; I can't do that if he's dead! Furious, I hang up and throw my phone to the ground, smashing it to pieces. Kai isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but I chose him as a partner because I knew he wanted to make Jack's life miserable and that was exactly what I needed. Why am I insisting so much on Jack and I being together? Because he IGNORED me. No one ignores Lindsay Zimmerman. And I'll make sure he doesn't forget that.

I look around my room back in Seaford and something catches my eye. The list of all the boyfriends I've had this year. Brad Wolfe, that idiot followed me like a puppy. He didn't expect me to dump him publicly at the winter formal and it was grandiose. One of my best breakups I must admit. Next was Brett. We dated for a few weeks but he was much too soft for my liking. I need someone like Jack. So I will get Jack, no matter what are the consequences.

* * *

Kim POV.

A fight. Just what I needed. The thought that Jack was almost killed last night sends shivers through my spine. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without him. Jack is the one who calms me down, keeps me in one piece, and always there when I need someone to lean on. I need Jack; I would break to pieces without him. I sigh and lie down on my bed. Soon after I feel a masculine figure slide next to me. Without thinking I lay my head on his chest and snuggle close. I can feel Jack stiffen slightly then relax as he plays with my hair.

"I'm scared Jack." I can feel his chest vibrate as he chuckles softly.

"THE Kim Crawford is actually admitting that she's scared?" I roll my eyes and punch him in the stomach. Unfortunately I end up hurting my own fist.

"When did you get so much muscle?" He smirks at me and flexes.

"You obviously haven't seen my abs then." I roll my eyes and mask disgust on my face despite the fact that him flexing was extremely hot.

"What abs?" He cocks an eyebrow and starts taking off his shirt. My eyes go wide as I realize what he's about to do. Without a second thought I dash out of my cabin. I do NOT need him to see me drooling over him. As I run next to the pool (a pool on a cruise, awesome right?)I sneak a glance back and see Jack hot on my tail. Before I can even start sprinting he tackles me and we both end up in the water. I float to the surface and look around for Jack.

"Jack!" I call out for him but he's nowhere in sight. I start to panic; what if Kai set up a trap in the pool, or he's stuck at the bottom! No, no, no, this can't be happening. Suddenly a strong pair of arms surprises me from behind and spins me around. I flip around to face him and put my hands on his shoulders. Before he can react I push him back into the water, dunking him for scaring me. When he comes back up he splutters out some water.

"What was that for?" I cross my arms and pout.

"You scared me!" He unexpectedly puts his arms on my hips and pulls me close. I blush at the amount of space separating us. He brushes a wet strand of my hair away from my face and kisses my forehead ever so lightly. I can feel his warm breath against my skin.

"I'm scared too."

Kristy POV.

I've been walking around the cruise looking for Jack and Kim with no success. As I walk slowly back to my room I hear some noise in Jack's room. Without knocking I open the door slowly to reveal Kai searching through Jack's bag. He looks up and notices me; a smirk grows on his face as he stands up.

"We meet again Kristy." I don't even bother to reply. I catch him off guard as I swing my leg under him, knocking him over with a loud thud. He gets up slowly and charges at me fists first. I duck under his attack and grab the first thing to my right as a weapon. A blow up ninja? Why does Jack have a blow up ninja in his room? Then realization dawns over me. Jerry. I look at it in despair. I have barely healed from my last fight and my only weapon is a blow up ninja? Its official, I'm dead. Kai whips around to face me, his eyes as cold as ice and his nostrils flaring. He slowly walks up to me, since he's a lot taller than me he kind of towers over me giving him an upper hand. I inspect the blow up toy hoping to find something useful. A small pull string catches my eye, as I pull down on it an awful stench is released. A farting ninja? Seriously? Kai recoils back from the smell. I take advantage of the situation and do a spinning back kick, hitting him square in the chest. He stumbles onto the floor and yells for the Shao Lin Warriors. I gasp as five of the strongest martial artists circle around me. I look around trying to find an escape but with no luck. You know how in the movies the bad guys always attack one by one? Yeah, well that doesn't happen in real life. They all charge at me at the same time. I panic and duck leaving them to bang each other's heads pretty hard. As they rub their heads in confusion I slip out of the room and lock the door still clutching onto Jerry's "swag" innovation. I lean against the door and slump down onto the floor. I just locked up the strongest martial artists in a small cabin on a five star cruise. And I did it in under a minute. All that worrying for hours and hours on what we should do and how we were going to catch them was for nothing. I must admit I didn't expect them to get defeated so easily. Jack and Kim run up to me soaking wet. Kim looks at me from top to bottom.

"What happened?" I sigh and let out a laugh.

"I just got saved by a farting blow up ninja."

**Author's note:**

**So how was it? I just HAD to add Jerry's innovation from a past chapter! And was there enough kick for you all? I tried my best to fluff it up! Hope you liked it and give me your opinion by reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:**

**I know I haven't updated in ages! But I had a little trouble with this chapter so a super-TeddyBear98 helped me! Hope you guys won't be too disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Shocking right?**

* * *

Kim POV.

They are caught. The strongest martial artists are locked up in Jack and Jerry's cabin. Shocking isn't it? We plan on leaving them locked up with food and water until we arrive back home in Seaford, it's only a couple of days so it's not like we are torturing them badly in any way. We don't have a choice anyways; if we let them free they'll continue to try to destroy us. I pull myself up and sit properly against my bed careful not to wake up Jack. Yes, Jack is sleeping on my bed. And no we are not doing anything inappropriate! Since Kai and the Shao Lin Warriors are in his room Jack was forced to crash in Kristy and I's cabin while Milton and Eddie had to share with Jerry. Jack did volunteer to sleep on the floor but I wasn't going to be heartless and let him suffer! Also considering the fact that Kristy refused to share her bed with anyone, she purposely refused just so I would have to share a bed with Jack. Remind me to kill her in the morning. All of a sudden I feel Jack sit up next to me. He rubs his eyes and looks at me in confusion with his hair all messed up in the most adorable way.

"Why are you awake?" I look at him with a small smile.

"No reason, I was just thinking. Did I wake you up?"

"Not really. What were you thinking about?" he stretches as he yawns out his reply. Before I can even open my mouth Jack's head drops onto my lap. He snuggles close to my stomach like a little boy. I laugh silently at his behaviour and stroke his hair. After a few minutes he falls back asleep. I continue to stroke his hair, unable to stop staring longingly at him. I sigh and start thinking about the song I that I was never able to sing to Jack because of Lindsay. I can't help wonder what would've happened if Lindsay arrived just a few minutes later. Would Jack have turned me down? Or would he have asked me out? Without even noticing it I start singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favourite songs and_

_I could tell you his favourite colours green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favourite colours green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

As I finish the song I can feel Jack move a little but only to snuggle closer to me. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me like a teddy bear. I lie down and fall happily back to sleep.

Next Day

Jack POV.

The morning sun shines through the window brightly but slightly shaded by the light grey curtains pulled across casually. I stare at the ceiling lost in my train of thoughts with an arm around Kim's waist and my chest pressed against her back. She likes me. Kimberly Crawford_ likes_ me. I wasn't asleep yet when I snuggled close to her. What? I wasn't thinking properly! If it wasn't 2 in the morning I wouldn't have cuddled! Well anyways back to the subject; she LIKES me. YES! I heard her sing every single word of that song. The song that she was going to sing to me in Paris. I have to ask her out somehow before anyone else does. But it has to be special; I don't think I just like her. I'm pretty sure I love her. Yes, it's a big thing to fall in love when you're 14 and people say that young love never lasts, but I can't help it. Every time I see her beautiful golden hair and her perfect face I just want to hold her in my arms and never let go. I shift my arm a little from under my pillow but while doing that I wake Kim up. Her eyes flutter open as she groans and stretches, but since she's half asleep when she tries to stretch she falls from the bed and lands on the floor with a thud.

"What just happened?" she says as she sits up slowly and runs her fingers through the golden hair. I look at her confused face and let out a laugh. She rolls her eyes and gets up slowly giving me an extremely terrifying and threatening glare. I jump of the bed and walk back slowly with my hands in the air defensively.

"What are you going to do Kim?" I say with uncertainty. Without saying a word she walks over to me and starts to TICKLE me! I am the most ticklish person on earth! I gasp while trying to catch a breath and hopelessly try to squiggle out of the torture. I finally manage to grab her by the waist and spin her around until she screams. I pin her against the wall with my hands locked on the wrists. By breath comes out ragged as I realize how close our bodies are.

"Don't tickle me. Ever." She silently nods with her eyes wide. Our eyes lock as we lean in slightly. So close. And BAM! I hear someone fall behind us. Kim and I instantly jump apart and whip around to see Kristy lying on the floor in her PJs rubbing her head. Whoops, I kind of forgot she was here. She stands up with her eyes half open and squints and Kim and I.

"You're both blushing." She cocks her eyebrows at us. "Did you guys do anything last night?" my eyes go wide as I slowly process what she just said. I glance over at Kim, she stares at Kristy with her jaw dropped and her face as red as a tomato.

"Wha-what? NO! Of course not! No!" she smirks at us and puts up her hands defensively.

"Okay, okay. I was just checking."

She turns around and walks to the bathroom. Just before she closes the door I see her give me a cheeky wink and a quick glance in Kim's direction. I stare at the floor as I feel my cheeks heating up a little. That was extremely embarrassing. As I run my fingers through my hair the captain of the ship makes an announcement.

"Good morning to all passengers on board the Stellar Cruise. I am proud to announce that there will be a talent show this afternoon at 2PM. The winner receives a five hundred dollar gift card to any shop aboard the ship. We look forward to seeing you. Thank you."

A talent show. I have the perfect way to ask Kim out.

* * *

I walk slowly up the stage and adjust the microphone.

"This song is for a very special person that I have crushed on for the longest time. You know who you are." With that said I look directly at Kim. I chose a specific song showing that no matter what I'd always be there for her and I'd always protect her even if she doesn't need help because I love her. I pull on Kristy's guitar strap, close my eyes for a second and start singing.

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

As I finish the song I look over to Kim. Her eyes are wide and she has a big smile on her face. I turn around to walk off the stage but I'm stopped abruptly by someone kissing me. My eyes go wide as I realize who it is. The one and only Lindsay. I'm in deep shit.

**Author's note:**

**Major kick chappie for you! And a small cliffie. ;) Haha! Review! By the way my twitter account is shi_qi98 for those who wanted to know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

**I know that I haven't updated in ages but with the very few reviews that I had got from the last chapter (which I had spent more than 2 hours on) I was kind of sad and disappointed. I had worked extremely hard on that chapter and I got a lot less reviews than I usually do. :'( Anyways on a happier note…Dylan Riley Snyder gave me a shout-out! YAY! Well hope you enjoy this chappie more than the last one!**

* * *

Kristy POV.

I am confused. Why in the world is Jack making out with Lindsay? I glance at Kim. Her eyes are filled with tears. Her breath comes out ragged as a single tear rolls down her cheek. I stare at Jack as he tries to squirm away from Lindsay. Wait..._squirm_ away? I run up the stage and pull Lindsay away from him. She looks at me in shock.

"Why did you do that? I was just kissing my boyfriend for singing such a sweet song to me!" I swear when I heard that I was about to rip Lindsay in half. Jack finally mustered enough courage to ask Kim out in such a sweet way and Lindsay has to come and destroy it. I am bloody sick of her. I pull out a pair of handcuffs from my back pocket (I'm an undercover agent! What do you expect?) I lock her hands together. The crowd gasps in shock as I drag her off the stage. She tries to struggle out of my grip but I refuse to let go. I've had enough of this prissy little princess.

"Stop moving or I will seriously hurt you. I have the right to arrest you for arranging a murder." I hiss in her ear. She freezes as her eyes go wide.

"I didn't want to kill Jack!"

"Maybe not, but you hired people that nearly killed him. It still counts as arranging a murder." I open Jack's cabin that we were using as a temporary prison and shove her in. As I close the door I can hear Kai start yelling at Lindsay. I lock the door securely and walk away. It was about time she learnt her lesson.

* * *

Jack POV.

Right after I watch Kristy drag Lindsay away from the stage I start looking for Kim. My eyes wander around the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of that beautiful blonde mop of hair. Unable to find her I run off the stage and head to her cabin. I slowly open the door and walk in the room. I hear quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. I walk slowly towards the cries and knock on the door. I shake my head in despair as I remember the last time I found her crying in the bathroom. Lindsay had announced that I was her boyfriend on the very first day of this cruise. Now on the very last day of the cruise she does it again.

"Kimmy. Open up. It's me Jack." My heart drops as I hear I quiet "no" reply me. I open the bathroom door slowly to see Kim slumped against a cabinet with her beautiful face hidden in her hands, bawling her eyes out. I crawl slowly next to her and wrap my arms around her. My heart breaks as she struggles away from my hold.

"Go away Jack. I don't need you to play with my emotions again. I'm done with this. I'm done with…whatever we were. I'm just done." I feel my own eyes start to water. Yes. I, Jack Brewer, am crying. I couldn't help it though. It hurt so much to have to see Kim crying, especially the fact that I had caused this. I was the one that hurt her and I never did it on purpose but I still felt responsible. Despite my best efforts, a tear rolls down my cheek as I watch Kim roll in to a little ball. She looks so fragile compared to the strong butt-kicking blonde that teased me, threatened me, and somewhat loved and accepted me as I am. She seemed so weak and it was my entire fault. I bury my head in my hands and let the tears run freely down my cheeks. After a few minutes I hear Kim shift slightly. She softly grabs my hand away from me and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I take her hands in both of my hands and hold them close.

"You're hurt. And the worst is that I'm the one to blame. I love you and I still managed to hurt you. I'm a jerk and an idiot for thinking that I would be the one to treat you right. You deserve someone that won't hurt you and that'll always be there for you. I'm sorry Kim. I totally understand if you don't ever want to talk to me, I wouldn't want to talk to me if I were you." I let go of her hands slowly and stand up. I head out the door but before I can walk very far I feel arms wrap around me as Kim hugs me from behind.

"You're right, Jack. I need someone that won't ever want to hurt me and will never leave my side. And that's you. I love you Jack, and nothing could ever change that." A smile spreads on my face as I turn to face her. I cup her cheeks and kiss her softly. I feel her arms travel from my chest to my neck as I put my hands on her waist and pull her closer to me, never wanting to let go. As we break apart for air I rest my forehead against hers.

"So Kimmy…" She smiles and giggles the most adorable laugh.

"So Jackie…"

"How would you like to be the most amazing Jack Brewer's girlfriend?" She rolls her eyes at my cockiness and replies in exasperation.

"Way to ruin the moment Brewer."

"But you love me for that." I state as I reconnect our lips again. The only thing that passes through my mind is: _Finally._

**Author's note:**

**BOOM! Jack and Kim are officially together! I know you guys have waited quite a while for this! My twitter is shi_qi98 if you want to contact me! Anyways, review, favourite and follow! Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:**

**Beware! This is a filler chapter! So it is boring! And it pretty much sucks. Just saying. The next chapter will be the last one but I will be posting the sneak peek of the sequel too! Well I hope you guys don't think this chappie is a terrible as I thought it was.**

* * *

Kim POV.

Jack and I are dating. Jack and I are a couple. Jack is my boyfriend. I am Jack's girlfriend. It's funny that no matter how many times I said it, it never seemed real. It seemed like it was a dream. The best dream ever. I just hope that I won't wake up and end up single again. Now that would be a nightmare. I laugh silently to myself as I pack my bag. Yes, it is the last day of the cruise. Sad isn't it? Lost in my thoughts I don't notice anyone enter my room so I was startled as a pair of arms went around my waist. I smile as Jack's head rests on my shoulder. We stay in that position without having to say a word. We were just comfortable to have each other's presence. Suddenly the door bangs open, revealing an extremely pissed Kristy.

"Why in the world is Jerry's farting blow-up ninja wearing my bikini?!" Jack and I look at each other than burst out laughing. Right on cue Jerry runs into our cabin dragging the bikini-wearing ninja with him.

"Hey, Jack! There it is! The female ninja! Where did you find the swim suit anyways?" I look at Jack in shock and a big smile that I was unable to contain as he smiles sheepishly at me. I glance at the furious Kristy and mouth "_run" _to Jack. Fortunately he gets the message and pushes Jerry aside as he runs out of the cabin. Kristy darts after him following closely behind. The last thing I hear before she slams the door is:

"Prepare to die Jack Brewer!"

Kristy POV.

After I run after Jack and successfully push him into the pool, I return to my cabin and flop onto my bed. I watch Kim as she packs her bag. I've never seen her so full of life. She's whistling and singing softly with a big smile spread across her face. Is that what love does to you? If it means that you become completely oblivious and lost in your own world than I'm glad that I'm so deep in the friend-zone with Joe. I observe Kim dance to a song that she had just blasted on. Gosh that girl really can't dance. After a few seconds of pure torture and amusement I chuck a pillow at her causing her to stumble onto the ground and thankfully, stop whatever that was. She looks at me with a bewildered look.

"What was that for?"

"You were making my eyes impure." I say with a laugh. She rolls her eyes at my joke and smiles evilly. Then she blasts the music even louder and dances with even more energy. I burst out laughing and join her in her mini disco. We start singing at the top of our lungs not giving a care for the world. Jack suddenly bursts in drenched from head to toe, interrupting our dance/singing session. He glares at me because of the whole shoving him into the pool thing then he starts walking towards Kim with a huge exaggerated smile on his face and his arms wide open.

"HUG!" Her eyes go wide as she notices Jack get closer and closer to her. She whips around and attempts to run away but he grabs her by the arm and pulls her into a wet, bone-crushing hug. She squeals as Jack wet torso wraps her body. Hearing the squeal, a smirk spreads on Jack's face. He turns her around and kisses her with passion. I smile at the cute couple but after a while it seems that they are swallowing each other. Not a vision that I need imprinted into my mind. I shake my head in disgust and walk out of the room, leaving Jack and Kim with their very amorous make out session which I do not need to witness. I decide to walk around the ship for the last time. As I walk past Jack and Jerry's old room I can hear Lindsay ranting on and on about how she could've gotten Jack if Kai hadn't messed it up. Honestly I'm surprised that Kai and the Shao Lin warriors haven't absolutely trashed Lindsay apart. They have been in the same room as her for more than 24 hours, I would have exploded. Fortunately they only have a little while until we arrive and they are hauled to jail.

Half an hour later I return back to my cabin. I open the door and see Jack and Kim snuggling together watching a show. His arm is around her waist and Kim's head rests on Jack's torso. They are THE cutest couple. I can't believe we had to wait so long for them to get together.

"Hey guys, we are arriving in Seaford in five minutes." They both look at me and smile. Jack gets up and closes his luggage. He glances at me and tilts his head slightly.

"I think you're going to like Seaford, Kristy." I smile back at him hoping that this will be the last place I'd have to move to. Every time Kevin kills a loved one I have to relocate and hide. I might not have a perfect life or the easiest but I deal with it. I'll never give up. I promised my dad that I wouldn't and unlike some people, I don't break my promises. Kevin can throw anything at me I'll always stay strong.

"I think I will."

**Author's note:**

**I honestly think this was one of my worst chapters. Oh well, the next one will be much better I promise. By the way my kik is shiqi98 for those who have ideas for the sequel of the ending of this story. I did write a new one-shot called The Friend-zone! Just to make up the awfulness of this chapter. Hope you review your ideas despite the crappiness of this chappie!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**

**This is it. The last chapter. I hate endings. But I love you all. Thank you so much for putting up with my slow updates and short chapters. I was only supposed to write one story but you have made me want to continue with your wonderful reviews. I want to thank bellafan22 who reviewed every single chapter from the beginning of this story. I would like to thank SwiftStar1(for all your awesomely creative reviews), LoveShipper, BingleBongle, sawesome1, ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed,** **kaecdc, Kickinitlover01, and many others including guests that have reviewed almost every single chappie. And most of all I want to thank TeddyBear98 for helping me through writer's blocks and several other things. She's been the coolest fanfictioner I've ever known. Without any further ado…I present you the last chapter of The Perfect Summer, Or Not?**

* * *

Kim POV.

Two days until school starts. Two days! Why does summer have to go by so quickly? I grab my duffel bag and head out of the house. I have to be at the dojo in about fifteen minutes. I walk up to the new apartment next to me and greet my new neighbour.

"Hey Kristy!"

"Hey girl. You ready to go?" I give her a smile and a small nod. We walk in silence to the dojo. As we walk I start thinking about our summer. A lot has happened; getting on the cruise, meeting Kristy, having to deal with Lindsay and Kai (who are both in juvi by the way) and finally getting together with Jack. This summer might have been an absolute mess but to me it was perfect. I wouldn't have done it other ways; sure it had its ups and downs but it was still the best summer ever. Anyways there's no such thing as perfect. If everything was perfect the world would be so boring. As we arrive at the dojo I see Jack practice his routine without a shirt. I honestly think he just wanted me to drool all over him. I sneak behind him as Kristy goes to change into her gi. He smoothly finishes his routine and turns to grab his bottle. Before he can react I pounce on him, successfully scaring him out of his sweatpants. He jumps in shock, grabs my arm and flips me. His eyes go wide in shock when he realizes what he's done. While walking over to me to see if I was okay he manages to trip and fall on top of me.

"Oof! Jack you're heavy." He props himself a little, not a lot but just enough so he won't crush me. He looks at me with his eyes full of worry.

"Oh god Kim. I am so so sorry! It was a reflex; I didn't mean to flip you. Please forgive me, please don't hit me. It was an accident-" I put an arm around his neck and crash my lips against his. We kiss passionately until we both run out of air.

"Shut up Jack." He chuckles and rests his forehead against mine. I stare into his lovely chocolaty eyes. He leans in and gives me a soft peck before getting himself up. Jack offers me a hand and I gladly take it. He pulls me up but instead of letting go he brings me closer to him. I close my eyes and rest my head in the crook of his neck. We stand together in the middle of an empty dojo in silence; just enjoying and savouring every second of each other's presence. I can feel him put his arm around my waist and bury his face into my hair.

"I love you Kim." He mumbles softly. I break away slightly and smile lovingly at him.

"I love you too." I grin happily and lean in but as I get closer to him someone behind us clears their throat. We break apart and see Kristy standing in front of us with a slightly squeamish face.

"As happy I am for you guys, I really don't need my big brother and best friend to make out constantly in front of me. It's really weird and I'd like to keep my breakfast where it is." She says as she gags jokingly. I roll my eyes, grab my bag, and head for the locker room to change. I quickly put on my gi and head out just in time to see a pretty serious spar between Jack and Kristy. I watch them as Jack does a spinning low kick. Kristy jumps over it easily and does a quick flip. She lands cleanly and attempts to do a spinning back kick but Jack catches it just in time. She smirks as if it was a trap and twists her foot, making Jack stumble. Taking advantage of the situation she does pushes him strongly with her palm and Jack falls to the ground defeated. My eyes go wide in shock; this is the first time I've ever seen anyone beat Jack so easily. I clap loudly and give Kristy a big hug.

"You beat Jack! I've been trying to beat Mr Hero-complex for ages, I can't believe you took him down so easily!" She lets out a small laugh and glances at Jack who is currently lying on the floor with his hands covering his face in embarrassment. I hear him mumble softly.

"Nice way to treat your boyfriend." I giggle and walk over to give him a peck on the cheek but instead he grabs me by the waist and kisses my forcefully on the lips. When we break apart I can see Kristy gagging. I laugh at her reaction and pull Jack up. Just then Eddie burst in jumping up and down.  
"I got a date with Stacy Wiseman!" We stand there in shock. Eddie and Stacy? The last time they talked she hit him at second base while playing baseball during PE. Suddenly Jerry bursts in too holding hands with Grace with Milton and Julie following close behind.

"Grace and I are dating!" My jaw drops. Eddie is dating Stacy, Jerry is officially with Grace, Milton and Julie are going strong and Jack and I are together. This leaves Kristy single…

"I'M GOING TO DIE ALONE!" She groans as she throws her head back in despair. With that statement we all double up in laughter. And this is why this summer was absolutely _perfect._

**Author's note:**

**I swear, I'm going to start crying when I post this. *Sniff* I hate endings. Well I love you all with all the support you've given me. I'll be posting the sneak peek of the sequel on here soon. It is a little unrelated to this story so that the people who didn't want a sequel wouldn't be too disappointed. Well anyways could you all do me a favour? Would you press that review button one last time?**


	22. Sneak Peek of Sequel

**Author's note:**

**Heyy! So here's the sneak peek of the sequel! The sequel will be partially related to The Perfect Summer, Or Not? but it will not be obligatory to read this story. Anyways it's a skip in the future when the Wasabi Warriors are in Junior year. Well enjoy!**

Summary:

**You Promised**

He broke the promise that he'd never leave me. He broke the promise that he'd never hurt me. He broke the promise that he'd always be there for me. He broke them all. So when a former member of the Wasabi Warriors comes back desperate for Jack and I's help, will Jack come back to us? Or will he stay the bad boy that doesn't care? What can I do to convince him that it's a matter of life or death? What can I do to prove that I still love him?

Kim POV.

I walk in the doors of Seaford High hugging myself to keep warm. I mean it's snowing like crazy out. What do you expect? As soon as I step foot into my school I see Jack making out with Lindsay Zimmerman. Shocking right? Well the thing is, Jack has changed and for the worse. He doesn't care about anything anymore. The most caring, lovable, sweetest person you could ever imagine became a bad boy in the blink of an eye. At first I hoped it was just a faze and that he'd get over it and come back to the Wasabi Warriors, to me. But it never happened. I still wait for him though. I haven't dated a single guy since he dumped me and started to hang out with the other troublemakers of Seaford High. For some reason I still had hope that the old Jack would come back. I finger the promise ring that he gave me a year ago, I know I shouldn't but I still hang on to it. I can't bring myself to take it off. I loved him then and I still love him now. He was my rock, the person that kept me together when everything else was falling apart.

The Wasabi Warriors still hang out occasionally, without Jack of course, but it wasn't the same as it used to be. I miss Jack. I miss him so much. Lost in my thoughts I walk straight into Jack (speaking of the devil).

"Watch it Blondie!" I pick myself from the floor and glance at him. We lock eyes for a second then look away. I head to my locker silently to find Jerry, Milton, and Eddie looking at me sympathetically. I feel tears threatening to appear. What happened to my sweet, loving best friend? Despite all my efforts a tear rolls down my cheek.

**Author's note:**

**Tadaa! Notice that a certain someone is missing? And what in the world do you think happened to Jack? I'll be posting the sequel in a few weeks. Hope you check it out! Love you all!**


End file.
